Les fils rouges existent ils vraiment?
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: Tout a commencé par une simple bousculade a la station de métro... Pourtant tout le monde sait que le destin ne laisse rien au hasard. Et si la légende des fils rouges existait?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut a tous ^^ je m'excuse d'être devenue moins active... Pour me pardonner voici une fic de Noël ^^ si j'ai des reviews et des lecteurs intéressés, ça pourrait devenir une fic :D _

**UA: Un univers où les titans et les murs n'existent pas... Un monde idéal. Ou presque. **

Je regardai nerveusement l'heure. Il me restait environ 5 minutes avant de pouvoir quitter. J'en avais plus que marre de toute cette paperasse. Pourquoi fallait il que je m'en occupe? Mon supérieur, M. Erwin Smith savait pourtant que j'étais plus efficace sur le terrain.

J'imagine que quelques quelques présentations s'imposent. Je me nomme Rivaille Ackermann, surnommé Levi par mes copains du collège. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je suis âgé de 34 ans, et malheureusement -ou heureusement je n'en sais rien- toujours célibataire.

Je travaille en tant que policier. Je suis un haut gradé. Mais il me reste encore un échelon a gravir avant d'être au top.

Je regardai a nouveau l'horloge murale. 30 secondes. Je commençai distraitement a ranger mes dossiers. M. Smith était extrêmement ponctuel. Il n'acceptait aucun retard, et refusait que l'on parte ne serait ce que 5 secondes a l'avance.

Je soupirai et me préparait. Enfin, la petite aiguille des secondes arriva sur le 12. J'enfilai mon manteau a la hate et sortis du bureau.

Nous étions un 23 décembre plutôt froid. Une légère neige tombait. Heureusement que j'avais pris mon manteau le plus chaud ce matin.

Je regardais avec une légère pointe d'envie les gens qui se précipitaient dans les boutiques pour des achats de dernière minute. Moi, je n'avais rien a acheter. Mes parents étaient décédés depuis longtemps, je n'avais aucune autre famille. Et comme mentionné plus tôt, je vis seul.

Je me dirigeai sans me presser vers la station de métro. Le grand désavantage d'être policier était que le poste de police se trouvait au centre ville, loin de toute zones résidentielles. Je devais donc prendre le métro pour rentrer chez moi.

Il devait être environ 20h15. Je baillais légèrement. J'avais travaillé durant plus de 24h, étant en service de nuit. M. Smith m'exploitait vraiment.

Mon téléphone vivra dans la poche extérieure de mon manteau. Je le sortis en pestant et regardai rapidement l'écran. Celui ci affichait Hanji Zoe, une de mes collègues. J'imagine qu'elle voulait m'inviter a un quelconque party de Noël, par pitié pour le pauvre célibataire que j'étais.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié. Je passerais sûrement la soirée du lendemain devant ma télévision, ou alors dans un bar. C'était ça, la vie d'un célibataire dans la trentaine.

XoX

Je sortis de la maison de mon copain Connie. Il se faisait tard, et je n'avais toujours aucun cadeau d'acheté pour demain. J'entendis Mikasa me suivre. Je ne la comprenais décidément pas celle la, a me suivre partout comme elle le faisais.

-Eh Mikasa, tu devrais pas rester avec les autres pour ce soir? J'ai quelques courses a faire...

-Je viens avec toi!

Son ton était sans réplique. Je soupirai. C'était bien évidemment impossible de la faire changer d'avis, alors je dus me résoudre a l'avoir dans les baskets toute la soirée.

Je me présente donc, Eren Jaeger. J'ai 16 ans et je suis étudiant. Je vis avec ma meilleure amie Mikasa, car elle ma énormément soutenu après la mort de ma mère et la disparition de mon père. Elle même ayant perdu ses parents jeunes, nous nous soutenons mutuellement. Elle est comme ma sœur.

La neige tombait doucement. La ville était tellement belle sous cette fine couche blanche, parmi toutes ces lumières...

-Oh zut! J'ai oublié mon sac chez Connie! Pars sans moi Eren, on se retrouve a la maison!

Et elle partit sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Vraiment celle la, elle a un de ces caractères.

Pas que je m'en plains. Au contraire. Je pourrais faire les magasins tranquillement, sans elle pour s'émerveiller devant chaque vitrine.

Je me dirigeai vers le magasin d'électronique. Je savais que Jean voulait un mp3. Et puisque j'avais cassé son vieux, je lui devais au moins ça...

En passant devant la station de métro, je fonçai dans un homme. Plus petit que moi, mais certainement plus âgé. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés et, lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, ce fut deux pupilles bleu acier qui me fixèrent. Je ne savais pas encore que cette rencontre allait changer définitivement le cours de ma vie.

XoX

-D... Désolé!

Le gamin qui m'avait bousculé s'excusa en rougissant. Sans dire un mot, je me penchai et ramassai son sac qu'il avait échappé sous la surprise. Il était plus grand que moi et avait deux yeux verts profonds.

Je lui rendis son sac et y glissai discrètement ma carte d'identité policière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Mais je sentais qu'il le fallait.

Puis, le jeune partit en me lançant un "merci" gêné. Il était vraiment adorable.

Je descendis ensuite vers la station de métro.

-Hey, Levi!

Je me retournai et aperçut Petra. Elle était ma voisine, et aussi mon amie. Ses cheveux d'un brun caramel était parsemés de flocons de neige. J'esquissai un pale sourire en la voyant arriver.

-Salut.

-Et puis ta journée? Pas trop fatigante? Tu n'es pas rentré hier, je commençai a m'inquiéter...

-Ça peut aller. Le boss m'a encore refilé de la paperasse, en plus de mon service de nuit.

-Oh! Ça a du être épuisant... Tu veux passer chez moi tantôt?

Le métro arriva et nous primes place. Je crois bon de préciser que Petra est une chef cuisinière, elle prépare d'ailleurs la meilleure soupe au monde.

-Pourquoi pas. Merci.

-Ça me fait plaisir! N'importe quoi pour mon petit Levi!

Elle me fit un grand sourire. J'enviais parfois son insouciance et sa joie de vivre.

Nous passames les 15 minutes de trajet a parler de tout et de rien. Petra était probablement la seule personne a qui j'aimais parler. Je suis quelqu'un de très réservé, et peu sociable.

Puis, nous arrivames a notre arrêt. Nous descendimes, puis montames a nos appartements.

-Je vais porter mes trucs, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes.

-Ok!

Je rentrai dans mon appartement et éternuai aussitôt. Deux jours sans avoir passé le balais. Des tas de microbes devaient s'être accumulés sur mes meubles. Je secouai la tête d'un air découragé. Je ne supportais pas la poussière.

Après avoir changé mes vêtements de travails pour une tenue plus détendue, j'allai congner chez Petra.

-Entre! Je prépare ta soupe préférée!

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

-Non! Va te reposer, je m'occupe de tout!

Je souris et allai m'étendre sur un fauteuil dans le salon. Qu'est ce que je ferais dans ma Petra? Je serai probablement mort de surmenage.

Soudain, je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon. Encore Hanji, je suppose.

Je sortis tout de même mon téléphone, au cas où ce serait un message concernant le travail.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis afficher un numéro inconnu sur mon écran.

Puis je me souvins de ma carte que j'avais délibérément glissé dans le sac du gamin. C'était peut être lui...?

Je répondis et attendis sans oser prononcer un mot. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tremblais ainsi.

-Euh... Allo?

Il avait une petite voix toute mignonne. Je me sentis rougir malgré moi.

-Qu..qui est ce?

Ma voix sonnait hésitante. Je me maudis mentalement d'avoir parlé avec si peu d'assurance.

-C'est moi qui vous avait bousculé tantôt. Vous savez... Dans la rue.

XoX

-C'est moi qui vous avait bousculé tantôt. Vous savez... Dans la rue.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je me demandais si ce n'etait pas une mauvaise idée...

-Oh. Je vois. Et que puis je faire pour vous?

Je n'avais pas du tout anticipé cette question. Ni la froideur dans sa voix, que je m'étais plutôt imaginée douce et mélodieuse. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Aussi, je bégayais quelques mots avant de répondre avec hésitation:

-Je... Vous... Avez échappé...

-Ah oui. Ma carte.

Il avait deviné? Mais comment?

J'en oubliai même de répondre.

-Eh gamin. T'es toujours la?

-Oh! Oui excusez moi. Écoutez j'imagine que vous avez vraiment besoin de cette carte alors...

-Demain. 15h. A la station de métro.

-D...d'accord.

Je raccrochai et remit mon téléphone dans mon sac. Je pris quelques temps pour observer sa carte. Il était policier.

Rivaille Ackermann. Âgé de 34. Comme j'avais pu le constater, il était de petite taille, 164 cm.

Il y avait également son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

Je la rangeai dans mon sac en soupirant. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire de ma mission première: acheter des cadeaux!

Je continuai mes recherches, et au bout d'environ 1h30 de magasinage, j'avais trouvé des cadeaux pour presque tout le monde. Il ne manquait plus que celui de Mikasa.

Je décidai de lui acheter une écharpe. Celle que je lui avais offerte quand nous étions jeunes commençai a se faire vieille, je lui en trouverais donc une neuve.

Après avoir réglé cela, je me dis que je devais peut être me procurer quelque chose pour M. Rivaille. Après tout, nous nous rencontrions le lendemain, et c'était Noel... Juste par forme de politesse quoi.

Mais que devais je offrir a quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que de nom et de visage? Nous avions a peine échangé 20 mots. Du coup, plutôt délicat de lui trouver un présent...

J'errai ainsi dans les centres commerciaux durant un bon moment. Lorsque soudain, mon portable sonna.

Je décrochai et entendit la voix paniquée de mon amie:

-Eren! T'es où? Ça fait deux heures que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles!

-Je me promène... Ne t'inquiète pas Mikasa, j'arrive.

-T'a intérêt! Sinon je te jure que je vais fouiller la ville en entier pour te ramener ici a coups de pieds au cul!

Elle raccrocha visiblement frustrée. Elle ne changera jamais celle la.

XoX

Petra et moi avons passé la soirée bien tranquillement. Elle voulait expérimenter une nouvelle recette, et j'étais bien évidemment volontaire pour goûter. Tout ce qu'elle faisait avait un goût divin.

Cependant, après environ deux heures, la fatigue me rattrapa et je m'endormis comme une roche sur la table a manger. Je sentis vaguement qu'on me transportait, mais je n'avais même plus assez de force pour me tenir debout.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai sur le fauteuil. Le soleil perçait a travers les grandes fenêtres du salon. Une douce odeur de pain au beurre indiquait que Petra m'avait laissé de quoi déjeuner.

Je me levai, encore tout ensommeillé et vit un mot qu'elle avait posé a mon intention près de mon repas.

"Bon matin a mon petit Levi, je suis partie chez mes parents pour les deux prochaines semaines. Tu trouveras de quoi te nourrir pour les deux prochains jours dans le frigo. N'oublie pas d'éteindre la lumière avant de partir, et n'hésite pas a m'appeller sur mon portable si tu as besoin d'autre chose

Petra"

Je souris en lisant tout cela. Elle était vraiment comme une grande sœur, malgré que je soit plus vieux qu'elle. Je devrais songer a une façon de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi.

Je regardai l'heure. Il était 11h. Ce qui me laissait environ 4h avant mon rendez vous avec le gamin de la veille.

A la pensée de ses grands yeux émeraudes, mon cœur se réchauffa. Son visage était si mignon, et sa voix si adorable... J'avais hate de le voir enfin, et de connaître son nom.

Après avoir mangé et fait la vaisselle, je rentrais chez moi. Je pris une douche et m'habillai, puis fit le ménage. Cette activité me détendît. Je me sentais si bien lorsque je nettoyais.

Aux alentours de 14h30, je pris un métro pour la station de la veille. Je m'accotais machinalement a une colonne et attendis, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

-Rivaille san!

Je me retournai en entendant mon nom. C'était sa voix.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux étaient aussi magnifiques que dans mes souvenirs.

-Salut, gamin.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Rivaille san! Je m'appelle Eren.

-Enchanté.

Son air joyeux et enthousiaste me mettait légèrement mal a l'aise, et je dus faire un effort pour ne pas laisser sa bonne humeur me contaminer. Après tout, j'étais réputé pour avoir TRÈS mauvais caractère.

Il me tendit ensuite ma carte de police.

-Voilà Rivaille san, votre carte.

-Oï gamin, tu peux m'appeller Levi. Et me tutoyer.

Il sembla surpris de ma demande, mais acquiesça de la tête.

Je pris ma carte en le remerciant, et m'apprêtai a partir lorsqu'il me retint par la manche.

-Attendez!

Je ne dis rien, attendant la suite.

-Pourrait on... Se revoir?

Cette fois ci, se fut moi qui fut surpris. Il voulait me revoir?

XoX

Il se raidit, visiblement étonné. J'étais moi même surpris. Pourquoi avais je dit cela? Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention...

-Bien sur.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins il ne m'avait pas rejeté. Sinon, mon orgueil ne l'aurai jamais supporté.

-Je t'invite ce soir, gamin.

-Quoi?

-T'es sourd? J'ai dit que je t'invite ce soir.

-D... D'accord. Mais...

-Pas de mais. C'est toi qui voulais me revoir non?

-... Oui.

Je ne m'y attendais pas a celle la. Mais ça me remplit d'un sentiment de joie immense. J'allais passer mon réveillon de noel avec lui! Mikasa n'approuverai sûrement pas, et alors? J'avais 16 ans, je pouvais bien faire ce que je voulais!

-Bien. Allons y alors.

-Maintenant?

-Oui. A moins que t'ai quelque chose d'autre a faire?

-Non non...

Il me prit par le bras, sans un mot de plus. Il m'emmena en direction d'un... Bar.

-Attendez? J'ai pas encore l'âge...

-Tais toi gamin.

Il passa devant le bar sans toutefois s'y arrêter. Oups...

Nous continuames de marcher pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il ne disait toujours rien.

Alors que je commençais a me fatiguer de cette marche, il s'immobilisa enfin. Je levai les yeux pour y decouvrir... Un hôtel 5 étoiles avec un luxueux restaurant.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Ferme la et rentre, avant d'attraper froid.

J'obéis, trop surpris pour pour répliquer. Il alla parler avec le réceptionniste, qui nous emmena aussitôt a une table dans le restaurant.

-Hum, Rivaille san...

-Levi.

-Euh oui, Levi... Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour manger?

Il me fixa de son regard glacé quelques instants, pendant lesquels je cru l'avoir vexé. Puis, il me répondit:

-Tu as bien raison. Allons plutôt nous détendre dans un Spa.

Ma mâchoire manqua se briser par terre. Parce qu'en plus il y avait un Spa? D'abord, quand avait il organisé tout ça?

Il me traina jusqu'à une chambre richement décorée, et me lança un maillot -je n'avais aucune idée de sa provenance- en m'ordonnant de me changer.

Une fois changé lui aussi, nous nous dirigeames vers le Spa. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ses muscles bien formés, malgré sa silhouette assez féminine. En plus, sa peau était d'une magnifique couleur de neige, et avait l'air douce comme le velours. J'aurai bien aimé la toucher, même un court instant

Je rougis a ces pensées. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait de penser a ça?

Arrivés au Spa, il se glissa sans plus attendre dans l'eau. Je l'imitai, rougissant encore plus lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras.

-Levi, que faites vous?

-Joyeux Noël, Eren.

Et il m'embrassa a pleine bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut! Chapitre posté juste à temps pour noel ^^ si vous saviez a quel point Jai couru aujourd'hui pour écrire la dernière partie. Réponse aux reviews _

**en général: Jai pas de pc donc vous pouvez pas me le casser XD et Jai essayer de corriger le ooc de rivaille. **

Chapitre 2

-Joyeux Noel, Eren.

J'approchai ma bouche de celle du gamin et y apposai mes lèvres.

Il sembla surpris, se raidissant immédiatement dans mes bras. Mais il ne me repoussa pas, alors je me contentai de rester la, collé contre son corps, nos levres scellées entres elles.

Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla interminable, il glissa ses bras dans mon dos et me rendis mon baiser.

Je n'attendais que ça.

Je fis passer ma langue sur ses levres, lui demandant implicitement l'accès a l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Il me laissa y entre sans trop de difficulté.

Commença alors une danse fiévreuse entre nos langues.

J'étais évidemment au rôle de dominant, et le gamin suivait chacun de mes mouvements, adaptant son rythme au mien.

La température de l'eau sembla monter lorsque sa main effleura mes fesses.

Je souris en constatant son audace.

Afin d'adopter une position plus confortable, je le poussai vers le rebord du spa. Lorsque son dos rencontra la paroi, je plaquai mes mains de chaque côté de ses épaules et me mit a devorer son cou.

Ses gémissements commencèrent à emplir la pièce. Je songeais à ce moment la que j'avais de la chance d'avoir réservé cette salle d'eau privée à l'avance.

Je m'ecartais quelques instants de lui pour admirer le tableau. Ces joues étaient rouges, ces yeux fermés et sa respiration haletante. De plus, on pouvait deviner une magnifique érection à travers le maillot de bain que je lui avait prêté.

Je souris devant se spectacle et m'emparai à nouveau de ses levres. Ses levres si douces et si chaudes.

XoX

Il m'embrassa a nouveau. Je sentais l'excitation m'envahir. Je sentais toute pensée cohérente me quitter.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui. Lui et son regard de glace. Lui et son corps de flammes.

Je ne protestai pas lorsqu'il passa une main dans le maillot que je portais. Je soupirai plutôt de contentement lorsqu'il effleura mon sexe.

J'étais conscient du spectacle érotique que je devais lui servir. J'étais aussi conscient que c'était un inconnu.

Mais à ce moment la je n'en avais strictement rien a faire. Seul l'instant présent m'importait.

Je sentis ses doigts excercer un léger va et viens. Un soupir satisfait m'echappa.

-Eren...

Le timbre diablement sexy de sa voix manqua me faire jouir sur le champ. Je me retins au dernier moment. Fierté d'homme.

Cependant, il avait remarqué mon emballement en l'entendant. Alors il s'appliqua à murmurer tous ses désirs sexuels a mon oreille:

-Tu es si... Bandant... Eren... (Il gemit)... J'aimerais tellement... Te baiser...

Et bien d'autres. Mon visage prenait peu à peu une couleur écarlate.

Ses va et viens ne ralentissaient pas. Sa langue venait taquiner le contour de mon oreille.

Je sentais le moment arriver.

Tout sembla disparaître autour de nous.

Je n'étais conscient que de lui, et moi.

Enfin, je me liberai. Dans sa main.

Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il se leva et sortit du spa. Il se rinça les mains a un petit lavabo que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Et moi je restais la, à moitié effondré sur le rebord. Le souffle encore hachuré de plaisir.

XoX

Je pris une serviette et m'en servit pour me sécher. Le gamin semblait encore déconnecté de la réalité. Je lui accordais quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Seulement, après 5 minutes, il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre.

-Oï.

Ce simple mot le fit sursauter. C'était amusant de voir la réaction des gens a l'entente de ma voix.

-Euh... Oui, j'arrive!

Il se leva et sortit maladroitement du spa. Son adorable visage était tout rouge, a croire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de contacts sexuels avec qui que ce soit.

-Depêche toi. Ou nous allons manquer l'heure du repas.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et me suivit. Avec chacun une serviette autour de la taille, nous retournames dans notre chambre.

Je lui passai un costume veston cravate préparé à l'avance, et j'enfilai le mien. Une fois correctement vêtus, nous retournames dans le restaurant et reprimes place à la même table où nous étions assis il y avait environ 1h.

Le serveur nous apporta deux menus, et je me mit a immédiatement à la lecture du mien.

Sans un regard pour le gamin qui m'accompagnait, j'observais les différents plats que je pourrais manger.

Je remarquais l'embarras d'Eren, alors je cru bon de préciser:

-Prends ce que tu veux. Je t'invite.

Après avoir bredouillé un vague "merci" timide, il ouvrit son menu et decida rapidement de son repas.

Le serveur prit nos commandes, et nous dit que ce serait prêt d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

20 minutes avec un gamin.

20 minutes a parler avec un gamin.

XoX

Le serveur partit, me laissant seul avec Rivaille san. Si une salle remplie de couples et de jeunes familles était ce qu'on pouvait appeler seuls.

Mais bon, nous étions seuls à la table.

Il me regardait attentivement, guettant le moindre de mes mouvements. Son regard me rendit mal à l'aise, alors je décidai d'engager une conversation.

-Hum, dites... Pourquoi avoir organisé tout cela pour moi ce soir?

lI ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors je cru avoir posé la mauvaise question. Pourtant, après quelques instants, il me dit:

-Parce que ta un joli petit cul.

Je sentis mes joues rougir instantanément. Ne me dites pas qu'il m'avait invité ici pour...?!

Je repensais a la scène dans le spa. Alors c'était donc ça, son objectif depuis le début?

Il du voir ma confusion car ses levres s'etirerent en un mince sourire. Le premier depuis qu'on s'était rencontré.

-Je déconne. J'avais juste envie d'un peu de compagnie en cette veille de Noël.

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement. Au moins c'était pas qu'un pervers.

Mais... Attendez. Il avait dit "veille de Noel"?

-Putain!

Je me levai brusquement. J'avais oublié la date! En plus je devais passer Noel avec Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha et Marco!

-Je dois y aller! Pardon!

J'allai m'eclipser lorsque je sentis une main forte enserrer mon poignet.

-Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais partir, Eren?

Je baissai mon regard vers Rivaille san. Son expression était effrayante.

-Mais je... Comment dire... Mes amis...

Il me fit taire en posant ses levres sur les miennes. Tout comme la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, je sentis toute pensée raisonnable me quitter.

Puis, après quelques instants, il me fit rassoir a la table. Le serveur arriva au même moment avec nos assiettes.

XoX

Le souper se déroula assez normalement. Nous parlames de diverses choses. Je lui confiai a quel point j'étais débordé au bureau, et en echange il m'avoua qu'il en avait ras-le-bol de sa sœur.

Je lui offrai quelques coupes de vin. Il ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude, car a la fin du repas ses yeux étaient devenus troubles.

Ma propre tête commençait à me tourner, alors je me levai et l'entrainai dans notre chambre.

Je le couchai et lui retirai ses chaussures. Je retirai également les miennes et m'étendis près de lui.

-Rivaille san...

Je tournai le regard vers lui. Il m'avait appelé d'une voix hésitante, surement a cause de l'alcool.

-Oui?

Ses joues étaient d'une couleur rouge qui le rendait tout simplement irrésistible.

-J'ai envie de...

Il me fit un mouvement d'hanches plutôt suggestif.

-Oye gamin, si tu m'excite comme ça, je reponds plus de mes actes.

Il me répondit par un grand sourire et continua son manège.

-Espèce de sale gosse...

Je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassai rageusement. Ses lèvres goûtaient encore la crème glacée au citron qui lui avait servi de dessert.

Il répondit joyeusement a mon baiser. Ce vin contenait un aphrodisiaque ou quoi? Peu importe, il était consentant et je n'allais pas me gêner.

Les vestons et les chemises volèrent rapidement à travers la chambre, laissant chacun admirer le torse de l'autre. Je voyais son regard devorer mes abdos alors que de mon côté, je lorgnais sa peau magnifiquement bronzée.

Il me plaqua contre le lit et s'activa a retirer mon pantalon. Je le laissais œuvrer en ponctuant ses gestes de soupirs de plaisir.

Une fois mon pantalons enlevé, il me priva également de mon dernier vetement.

Je vis ses yeux briller à la vue de mon corps entièrement nu. Il semblait près à me manger sur le champ.

Il se pencha sans plus attendre et prit mon sexe en bouche. Je lâchais un premier gémissement, bientôt suivi par d'autres à mesure qu'il me suçait.

Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta. Je grognai de frustration, mais ma rage fut vite balayée lorsqu'il s'étendit dans une position provocante près de moi.

Mais c'était qu'il était vraiment excitant ce gamin. Je lui retirai le plus vite que je pus son pantalon et son boxer. Sans plus de cérémonie, je rentrai mon doigt dans son anus.

Une plainte de douleur parvint à mes oreilles. Je remontai pour l'embrasser afin de diminuer le mal qu'il ressentait surement.

-Eren...

-R-Rivaille... San...

Sentant quil se détendait, je mis un deuxieme, puis un troisième doigt en lui. Bien qu'il était crispé au début, il y prit rapidement goût et s'empalait de lui même sur ma main.

Je retirai donc mes doigts et m'enfoncer directement dans son corps. Son visage à ce moment fut un pur délice.

Je n'eut même pas conscience de ce qui suivit. Les sensations se succédaient, les cris fusaient.

Je me souviens uniquement de l'immense plaisir que je ressentis lorsque je me liberai en lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour! Je vous offre aujourd'hui ce chapitre... C'est ici, et dans le chapitre suivant que le scénario se développe vraiment! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ et comme réponse au review, je dis merci, et évidemment qu'il y a une suite, la voici ;) _

**Chapitre 3 **

Je me réveillais lentement, le corps en sueur. Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui se passait.

Je changeai de position et percuta un corps, apparemment entièrement dénudé.

Un léger cri de surprise m'echappa. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ici?

J'observais l'inconnu. C'etait visiblement un homme. Il avait la peau blanche comme tout et les cheveux noir intense, coupés façon militaire. Il me tournait dos alors je ne vis pas son visage.

Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil aux alentours. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. C'était une grande chambre, luxueuse à souhait.

Qu'est-ce que je fabriquais là, et surtout qui était il?

-Oye, Eren.

Sa voix me prit au dépourvu. Elle etait si froide et si insensible que c'en etait presque effrayant.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers lui, et alors je vis son visage.

Il etait d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Tout chez cet homme était parfait. Surtout... Ses yeux d'une teinte bleu iceberg.

A la vision de ce regard glacé, tous mes souvenirs revinrent.

La carte. Le spa. Le souper.

Et... Ce qui s'était produit après. Dans cette chambre.

-Rivaille san...

Il s'était mis en position assise, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur sa main gauche. Il etait diablement sexy.

-Gamin.

Soudain pris d'une etrange pulsion, je me penchai vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il parut surpris, mais ne réagis pas.

Lorsque je me détachai, son visage avait toujours la même expression. Mais ses joues avaient legerement -très legerement- rougies.

-Bon, eh bien c'est Noel aujourd'hui.

J'hochai la tête. Oui, c'était vrai. Et Mikasa allait me tuer.

Je commençai a me lever du lit, bien que gené de ma nudité.

-Ta copine a appelé environ un milliard de fois ce matin.

Je suspendis immédiatement mon geste. Ma COPINE? Il parlait de Mikasa, j'en étais conscient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on nous prenais pour un couple, mais venant de lui ça me blessait étonnamment.

-Alors, je suis profondément navré d'avoir gâché votre veillée en amoureux. Rejoins la vite et baise la fort pour te faire pardonner.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Moi et Mikasa, BAISER?

-Cette fille... N'est pas ma copine.

J'avais beau ne pas le voir directement, je le sentis hausser un fin sourcil. On aurait dit que tellement son visage avait gardé longtemps la meme expression, le moindre changement faisait l'effet d'un séisme dans la pièce.

J'exagère, évidemment. Mais c'était mon impression.

-Eh bien, eh bien. Pardonne moi dans ce cas. Mais après avoir entendu ces "Eren chou, reviens vite!" et les "Je t'attends à la maison, je suis très inquiète pour toi!", j'ai du confondre.

Je regrettai immédiatement de ne pas avoir été plus strict avec Mikasa concernant sa mauvaise habitude de m'appeler "Eren chou". C'etait laid, et en plus ça pouvait facilement porter à confusion.

Comme dans le cas présent.

Puisque je ne réagissais plus, il soupira longuement. Je ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours -meme pas, un et demi-, mais je sentais que ça ne présageais rien de bon.

Il se leva, sans aucune pudeur, et se plaça devant moi. Il me prit par les cheveux, et il se baissa dans mon cou, où il appliqua un suçon bien visible.

-Si ce n'est pas ta copine, alors ça ne devrait pas la déranger, n'est è pas, Eren chou?

XoX

Je me sentais puissant. Une sensation si agréable, et si dévastatrice. Je songeais que ça devait être ce sentiment qui avait perdu mon supérieur, M. Smith.

Toujours est il que lorsque je le relâchai, le gamin ne semblai pas en revenir. Évidemment, je lui avais apposé quelques marques durant nos ébats de la veille. Mais j'avais toujours fait attention a ce qu'elles se trouvent dans des endroits faciles à camoufler.

Alors que la, je l'avais apposé en plein milieu de son cou. A moins de porter une écharpe 24h/24, il ne pourrait jamais la cacher.

Je restais quelques instants à le regarder, hautement. Je commençai a comprendre que je resterais eternellement célibataire, me contentant de baiser ici et là lorsque l'envie etait trop grande.

Je me détournai et filai sous la douche. Je me foutais bien qu'il parte. Je n'avais plus envie de le voir de toute façon.

L'eau chaude détendit tous les muscles de mon corps. J'étais resté crispé trop longtemps. Depuis le premier appel de cette Mikasa, plus précisément. Peu après qu'Eren se soit endormi.

J'avais cherché son téléphone pendant quelques temps. J'avais finis par le trouver dans la poche de sa veste d'hiver.

Et ça n'avait pas cessé avant les alentours de minuit. Les messages vocaux, les appels téléphoniques, les sms, les mails, tout y passait. La petite amie inquiète parfaite.

Évidemment, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Celle dont il m'avait parlé au souper. Mais le comportement de cette fille n'était pas celui d'une sœur. Je n'avais jamais eu de sœur, mais un de mes rares amis m'avait raconté à quel point les relations frère/sœur sont horribles.

Il avait meme précisé que les frères/sœurs normaux sont heureux lorsqu'ils ne voient plus le visage de l'autre durant un certain temps.

Impossible que ce soit elle. Et j'en fus encore plus persuadé lorsque je vis le fameux "Eren chou, reviens vite!"

Je frappai la paroi de la douche avec mon poing. Trop, c'était trop. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec ce gamin. Il était jeune, mignon. Il était très gentil.

A quel moment la situation était devenue ce qu'elle etait?

Les appels de la fille avait repris dès 6h du matin. Eren dormait toujours profondément.

Je ne prenais meme plus la peine de me lever.

La batterie du téléphone déchargea surement, car le spam de Mikasa cessa une demi heure plus tard. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'avait pas réellement arrêté, mais je ne l'entendais plus alors ça me convenait parfaitement.

Bon. Je devais arrêter de me défouler sur cette fille.

Si Eren disait vrai et que ce n'était pas sa copine, alors elle était profondément amoureuse de lui. Mais ça, c'est son problème pas le mien.

Mon problème à moi, c'était que je m'étais attaché à ce gosse. Depuis la première fois.

Quand il m'avait bousculé et qu'il avait baissé son regard.

Quand j'avais vu la première fois ses yeux vert océan.

Quand mon cœur, pour la première fois de ma vie, avait réagi au contact de quelqu'un.

J'étais en train de tomber amoureux d'un gamin de 16 ans. Ça ne devait pas se produire. Je ferai tout pour l'en empêcher.

XoX

Lorsque Rivaille san sortit de la douche, je m'étais recouché correctement et n'avais plus bougé. Mon regard etait rivé au plafond et ne le quitta qu'en entendant les pas sortant de la salle de bain.

Je me levai et allai me laver également. En passant près de Rivaille san, je sentis un infime changement dans sa façon de se tenir debout. Un petit changement, mais qui pouvait tout signifier.

Je me réfugiais sous l'agreable caresse de l'eau chaude et la laissai glisser tranquillement sur ma peau. Je n'arrivais toujours pas a croire qu'il avait pris ma sœur pour ma copine.

Je pris la résolution de ne plus être aussi permissif avec elle. J'en avais vraiment marre de tout ça.

Je sortis rapidement. A mon retour, Rivaille san etait coiffé et habillé. Il était en train de nouer sa cravate lorsque je surgis, avec une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Il ne me jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil. Étonnamment, j'en ressentis un léger pincement au cœur. J'aimais son regard, et j'aimais le sentir sur moi.

J'allais de mon côté de la chambre et m'habillai rapidement. Après avoir enfilé boxer, jean et t shirt, je me retournai.

Par je ne sais quelle manière, un déjeuner se trouvait sur la table près de la fenêtre. A moins qu'il n'était déjà là, et que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, Rivaille san buvait une tasse que je devinais contenir du thé, vu l'arôme parfumé que je sentais de loin.

Je m'approchais et m'assit en face de lui. Aucune réaction de sa part.

Après un bon moment à me tortiller les mains, il me lâcha d'une voix dénuée de sentiments.

-Mange.

C'est tout. Un mot. Un ordre.

Mais prononcé ainsi, et surtout par lui, ça semblait plutôt signifier "dépêche toi de bouffer et debarasse moi le plancher de ton répugnant derrière."

Je faillis répliquer, mais décidai au dernier moment de me taire. S'il avait quelque chose a me dire, il le dirait.

Dans le cas contraire, je partirais d'ici et oublierai cet homme.

Cet homme qui m'avait volé ma virginité.

Je me giflai mentalement. Je ne devais pas y repenser!

Afin de calmer mes pensés, je pris un croissant au fromage qui se trouvait sur la table. Le goût etait si exquis que je me retins de ne pas le devorer en deux bouchées, mais de me comporter tel un homme civilisé.

Rivaille san n'avait pas bougé. Je le fixait depuis bientôt cinq minutes, et il ne réagissait pas.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsqu'il prononça enfin un mot.

-Dis Eren. Les fils rouges existent ils vraiment?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait raconter la?

Je voulus lui poser la question mais il m'en empêcha.

-Oublie ça. Va t'en.

-Rivaille san...

XoX

-Rivaille san...

Son ton etait doux et innocent comparé au mien, dur et froid. La tentation de m'excuser etait forte, mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Ce gamin causerait ma perte, et pour éviter que cela n'arrive, je devais m'éloigner de lui. Immédiatement.

-Va t'en j'ai dit!

Je commençai a perdre mon calme. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à me fixer ainsi avec ses grands yeux turquoises? J'allai craquer si ça continuait!

Au moment où je pensais qu'il était temps de cesser tout ceci, il se leva brusquement. Sans un mot, il partit.

Me laissant seul, avec ma conscience.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonne année a tous! Je vous souhaite une année 2015 pleine de mangas et de yaoi *^*_

_Je vous remercie de vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur et me motive à ecrire. Je tiens également a préciser que j'ai pas l'intention d'y aller doucement avec les sentiments de notre Heichou hehe ~ _

_Sur ce, voici la suite: _

**Chapitre 4 **

Je me levai tout d'un coup et partit. Je ne supportais plus son insensibilité face à tout ce que je ressentais. Il voulait que je m'en aille? Très bien! Je le ferai. Et il ne me reverrait plus jamais.

Je descendis a la hate les escaliers de l'hôtel, trop énervé pour penser prendre l'ascenseur.

Je pris mon portable dans ma poche pour appeler Mikasa.

Batterie morte. J'aurai du m'en douter. Ma sœur n'y allait jamais de main morte lorsqu'il s'agissait de m'harceler.

Bon. Je devais songer a une excuse pour avoir disparu depuis la veille. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que j'étais parti avec un inconnu, un homme de plus de 30 de surcoit.

Je sortis à l'extérieur et le vent me prit tout de suite au visage. Dans ma hate de sortir de la chambre, j'avais complètement oublié de mettre mon écharpe.

Heureusement que ma veste était dotée d'un col en fourrure.

Je me mis à marcher sans objectif fixe. Je n'avais pas pensé à mémoriser l'itinéraire la veille, lorsque Rivaille san m'avait emmené ici. Inutile de mentionner que je le regrettai amèrement à présent.

Le vent soufflait fort, la neige m'aveuglait. La petite brise romantique de la veille avait fait place à une tempête.

Cela devait faire un bon quarante cinq minutes que je marchais lorsque j'apercus enfin un bâtiment familier. C'était la grande bibliothèque de notre ville. Ce qui signifiait que je me trouvais encore à trente minutes de mon appartement...

Je pris la décision de prendre une petite pause et rentrai dans un café bondé pour me réchauffer.

Après avoir joué des coudes pour me trouver un banc libre, je me commandai un thé au citron.

Cela peut paraître etrange -meme la serveuse m'avait regardé d'un air bizarre- mais c'est étonnamment superbement bon. Et puis, ça réchauffait les poumons. Très efficace lors des journées comme celles ci.

-Un thé au citron s'il vous plait.

Je sursautai. Quelqu'un d'autre qui commandait du thé au citron?

Je me tournai vers la provenance de la voix.

L'espace d'un instant, je crus voir Rivaille san.

Puis, ma vision s'éclaircit et laissa plutôt apparaître un homme aux cheveux brun clair et aux yeux plissés. Mais le plus troublant etait sa façon de regarder les autres clients de haut. Comme lui...

Un souvenir fugace me revient en tête. Le parfum du thé de Rivaille san ce matin... C'était du citron.

Et maintenant cet homme a la même coupe de cheveux que lui, et qui se comportait comme lui. Et qui buvait aussi du thé au citron.

-Votre thé, monsieur.

La serveuse revenait avec mon breuvage. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête et reportai immédiatement mon attention vers l'espèce d'imitation de Rivaille san.

-Oye gamin, qu'est ce que t'as a me mater comme ça?

Justement lui qui, après avoir reçu également sa boisson, m'adressais la parole.

Et qui parlais comme Rivaille san.

-'Scusez moi.

Je fis mine de regarder ailleurs, mais je le gardais toujours dans mon champ de vue. Cet homme ressemblait beaucoup trop a Rivaille San. Impossible qu'ils ne se connaissent pas.

XoX

Après le départ du gamin, je tentai de retrouver contenance. Je devais me reprendre. J'étais Rivaille Ackermann, dites Levi. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser abattre si facilement.

Je finis mon thé et allai également partir lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

-Allo.

-Levi! Joyeux Noel! Et joyeux anniversaire!

-Bonjour Petra.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Bonjour! Tu vas bien?

-Très bien merci. Et toi?

-Aussi!

Son ton joyeux n'eut pour effet que de raviver ma mauvaise humeur.

-Écoute, mes parents ont un rendez vous avec des amis ce midi! Alors je pourrais rentrer plus tôt! On fêtera ton anniversaire!

-Mon anniversaire.

Elle rit à nouveau.

-Je sais que tu n'aime pas cela Levi, mais c'est un fait que tu es né il y a 35 ans exactement! Faut fêter ça!

-Comme tu veux.

-Super! J'arrive dans 5 minutes!

-Quoi?

Elle parut perplexe. Tant mieux, sa voix etait moins énervante ainsi.

-Il y a un problème? Je suis dans le métro la.

Je ne serais jamais a l'appartement à temps.

-Si, il y a un problème. En fait je suis sorti faire des courses du coup...

-Ah je vois! Ce n'est pas grave, ça me laissera le temps de préparer le repas! Mais ne traine pas trop quand même!

Elle raccrocha. En temps normal, j'aimais bien ma voisine, mais lorsque je suis de mauvaise humeur, je ne pouvais pas la sentir. Elle etait beaucoup trop insouciante a mon goût. Ça ne me donnait que l'envie de lui en foutre une dans la face.

Je sortis rapidement de l'hôtel après avoir payé la chambre.

(_Faisons ici une petite paranthèse. Sachez qu'au début ceci devait être un petit OS tout mignon alors je me suis dit que ce n'est pas grave si il y avait plus ou moins de logique dans les événements... Mais puisque c'est devenu une vraie fic, jai cherché une explication raisonnable a tout ceci. _

_Donc, après mûre reflection, jai décidé ceci: _

_En fait Levi avait réservé cette chambre d'hôtel avec spa privé et souper 5 services à l'avance. Comme il est célibataire, ses projets pour cette soirée étaient de traîner dans les bars et de ramener avec quelqu'un comme lui pour s'amuser. _

_Mais lorsqu'il a croisé Eren, il a sauté sur l'occasion et il l'a "utilisé" pour tuer le temps a Noel. En ce qui concerne le prix que l'on imagine très élevé, souvenons nous que Levi est policier haut gradé. Super bien payé. En plus il est célibataire. Donc dépenses minimes. _

_J'espère que c'était assez compréhensible ^^')_

Je calculai le temps qu'il me faudrait pour rentrer chez moi, sans compter que je devrais passer à l'épicerie pour que mon excuse soit crédible.

Avec un peu de chance, j'y arriverai en moins d'une heure.

Je me mis en marche vers la station de métro. En chemin, je croisais un employé du poste de police, Auruo. Ce mec etait vraiment détestable. Il ne cessait de vouloir m'imiter. Et si au moins il le faisait bien! Eh non, il fallait bien sur que la personne qui me copie sans cesse soit un incapable.

Il copiait jusqu'à mon amour pour le thé au citron.

Il me fit un signe de la main, et je lui répondis un regard glacial. Il était probablement la dernière personne à qui je voulais parler aujourd'hui.

Sauf peut être Eren.

Mais lui, il ne compte pas. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais de toute façon. D'ici quelques semaines, j'aurai oublié son nom. Et dans quelques mois, ce serait son visage. Dans un an exactement, j'aurai oublié jusqu'à son existence.

J'arrivais enfin a la station de métro. Je rentrai de justesse dans un wagon alors que le métro allait partir.

Je débarquais une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Le trajet avait été ralenti dû a la température exceptionenllement froide.

Je m'arrêtais au marché du coin et achetait quelques articles au hasard.

Puis je rentrai chez moi. Je pouvais sentir à l'odeur que Petra etait arrivée et avait commencé les préparatifs du dîner.

Je rangeai mes achats et allai me changer de vêtements. Meme si j'avais pris une douche le matin, j'avais remis mes vêtements sales de la veille. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix après tout.

Je mis une tenue détendue sans être négligée, puis allai cogner chez ma voisine. Celle ci m'ouvrit avec un large sourire et me dit de me mettre à l'aise.

J'esperai seulement qu'Eren ne s'était pas perdu.

XoX

Je sortis du café, songeur. J'avais brièvement parlé avec l'imitateur de Rivaille san. J'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Auruo et qu'il travaille au poste de police, comme Rivaille san.

Il a essayé durant toute la conversation de faire comme Rivaille san, mavis il échouait considérablement. En plus, il s'est mordu la langue une dizaine de fois pendant notre conversation de cinq minutes.

Vraiment pathétique.

Il me restait à présent une demi heure de marche à faire. Je me mis aussitot en route. Et je devais encore songer à une excuse pour Mikasa.

Je pourrais lui dire qu'en me promenant la veille en apres midi, j'avais fait la rencontre d'un ami d'enfance. Et que, de fil en aiguille, j'en étais venu a manger et passer la nuit chez ses parents.

Ou alors, je pourrais dire que j'avais emprunté une route que je connaissais pas et que je m'étais perdu. Que j'avais pris une chambre d'hôtel car il faisait nuit.

Sinon, je pouvais aussi prétexter une urgence avec mon travail. (Il est vendeur/serveur dans une boutique-restaurant de mangas) Que j'avais du faire un remplacement et que mon patron, M. Pixis, m'avait proposé de rester pour la nuit.

Chacune de ses histoires comportait des failles. Elle me tuerait dans chacun des cas. Surtout pour "ne pas l'avoir avertie".

Bon dieu, Mikasa. J'ai 16 ans. Je peux bien passer une soirée sans que tu saches ce que je fais.

Peu importe. Je devais me décider, et vite.

A deux intersections de chez nous, je n'avais toujours pas choisi, et pas trouvé mieux non plus.

La panique commençait à monter. Et si lui dire la vérité etait la meilleure solution?

Non! Jamais. À Armin peut être. Mais pas a ma sœur.

-Eren?

Je me figeais brusquement. Ça s'annonçait vraiment mal pour moi...

-Eren! Mais t'étais où putain?! Je t'ai appelé sans cesse, et j'ai passé l'avant midi à te chercher à travers la ville!

J'entendais ses pas se rapprocher de moi. J'étais toujours comme statufié.

-Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qui ta pris de disparaître sans me le dire? Imagine si tu aurais eu un accident, ou pire, si tu t'étais fair kidnappé par un pedophile pervers!

Si elle savait la pauvre. Pas si loin de la réalité que ça.

-Allez viens! Tu vas boire un chocolat chaud et tout m'expliquer EN DÉTAIL!

Elle me prit par le poignet et s'apprêta a me traîner vers notre appartement. Pourtant, je ne me laissais pas faire. Je restais cloué sur place.

-Eren, qu'est ce qui te prend? Viens, et dépêche toi avant que tu ne tombe malade! En plus t'a encore oublié ton écharpe!

Si tu savais frangine, où et dans quelles conditions j'ai oublié cette écharpe.

Elle tira un peu plus fort sur mon poignet mais je me refusais de la suivre. Il était grand temps de mettre les choses au clair.

-Écoute Mikasa.

Ce fut à son tour de s'immobiliser. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de protester lorsqu'elle m'ordonnait quelque chose.

-Tu n'es ni ma mère, ni ma sœur de sang. Je plus vieux que toi. Alors aurais tu la gentillesse de lâcher mon poignet pour que je puisse me rendre chez moi comme un grand garçon?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas a cela. Alors je profitai de sa stupeur pour me dégager et courir jusque chez moi. Puis, sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi, j'ouvris la porte et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

XoX

Le dîner avait été étonnamment bénéfique pour moi. Passer du temps avec Petra me faisait oublier mes soucis avec le gamin. En compagnie d'elle, je pouvais simplement parler sur une quelconque nouvelle série télévisée, ou encore la recette qu'elle allait préparer pour le jour de l'an.

Je pouvais me détendre, rigoler, abandonner mon masque stoïque.

Mais comme dit le dicton, toute bonne chose a une fin. Apres avoir parlé pendant une bonne heure, mon hôte m'annonça qu'elle devait a son tour faire l'épicerie.

Alors, après que je l'ai remercié et qu'elle m'ait souhaité pour la millième fois un joyeux anniversaire, je rentrai chez moi. J'allais sur mon lit où je m'effondrai de paresse. En général, je suivais un horaire strict. Mais aujourd'hui je n'en avais pas envie.

Je m'étais assoupi depuis à peine quelque minutes que mon portable sonna.

**De (147)-777-1414: Bonjour Rivaille San? **

Un texto. Qui pouvais bien être ce (147)-777-1414?

Puis j'observais la suite du message. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui avait mon numéro et qui ne m'appelait pas Levi.

**À (147)-777-1414: Que veux tu gamin?**

Je n'avais aucune idée quoi répondre à ce message, alors je répondis ce que j'aurais répondu s'il se trouvait en face de moi. J'attendis ensuite la réponse, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

**De (147)-777-1414: Vous souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. **

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il se souvenait donc que mon anniversaire etait aujourd'hui?

**À (147)-777-1414: Je pensais avoir mentionné que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toi, merdeux. **

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne devais pas laisser les émotions de ce matin ressurgir.

Il ne répondit plus. Je l'avais surement vexé.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris? Il voulait seulement me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Rien de plus. Un simple acte de gentillesse.

Je me retournai dans mon lit en serrant fort mon portable contre moi. Si ça continuait ainsi, je devrais bientôt songer à consulter un psy.

Il était temps d'arrêter d'y penser. J'étais bien déterminé à oublier cet Eren. Je devais sortir ce soir, et profiter de ces vacances.

C'était le jour de Noel, et la plupart des bars et restaurants étaient fermés. Mais, j'en connaissais un qui restait ouvert. Uniquement aux clients les plus fidèles, tels que moi.

Je m'accordais une bonne sieste, puis revêtit des habits plus présentables. J'optai pour une chemise bleu turquoise comme _ses _yeux, un jean noir et mon foulard favori. Je mis mon manteau et sortis dans le froid de la nuit naissante. La soirée s'annonçait mouvementée.


	5. Chapter 5

_bonjour tout le monde. Je vous présente un chapitre un peu court, mais il y a beaucoup de contenu... Bref je m'eclipse avant que vous ne me tuez avec les pires tortures ^^' JaNe!_

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie distinctive de mon téléphone, celle qui signifiait un appel d'Armin.

Armin Arlert etait mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Nous avions toujours été un duo inséparable. Il etait la voix de la raison, et j'étais la voix de la passion. Nous nous complétions parfaitement.

Je décrochai et observai l'heure a la hate. Il etait 19h30, ce qui signifiait que j'avais dormi une bonne partie de l'après midi.

-Oui, Armin?

-Oh! Eren! Tu vas bien, quel soulagement! Tu n'étais pas là à la soirée d'hier, et comme Mikasa ma dit que tu t'étais enfermé dans ta chambre sans rien dire je me suis inquiété...

-Je vais bien, t'inquiète pas.

-Alors, raconte. Tu étais où hier?

Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire?

-Écoute Armin...

Ma voix etait très hésitante. Il le remarqua surement car son excitation disparut aussitot.

-Attends. Me dis pas que t'as ... Une fille?!

-Hum, c'est à dire que...

-Eren! Mais c'est merveilleux! Tu...

-NON JE ME SUIS PAS TAPÉ UNE FILLE!

Il se tut brusquement. J'avais peut être un peu exagéré.

-Excuse moi. Mais c'est compliqué...

-Explique moi! Je veux tout savoir!

-Rendez vous au mur Rose dans 20 minutes, ça marche?

Le mur Rose est un de nos trois lieux secrets à moi et Armin. Les deux autres se nomment les murs Sina et Maria. Ce sont des coins sombres en apparence, mais lorsqu'on s'enfonce un peu plus loin, on y découvre une vaste étendue d'herbe ensoleillée.

Bon, je dis ça mais on etait en hiver et la seule vaste étendue que l'on voyait, c'était la neige.

Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi on les avait nommé ainsi. Il n'y avait même pas de murs à ces endroits.

J'imagine que c'était un délire de gamin.

-D'accord!

Puis, il raccrocha.

Bon, à présent je devais me lever. Aller au mur Rose me prenait habituellement 10 minutes, mais avec la tempête ça risquait d'être plus long.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable et vit un message non lu. Je me rappelais brusquement le texto stupide que j'avais envoyé à Rivaille san.

**De (147)-714-7147: Je pensais avoir mentionné que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toi, merdeux. **

Lire cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur. Pourquoi etait il si haineux envers moi? Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter cette attitude de sa part?

Pourtant, hier, il avait été si doux, presque romantique...

Ce n'était peut être qu'une tactique pour profiter de moi? Être gentil pour me séduire et m'envoyer chier après avoir joué avec mon cul?

Je secouais vivement la tête. Ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

Ma priorité pour le moment etait de savoir si je devais raconter ce qui s'était passé à Armin.

Si je lui disais, il me serait de bon conseil. Il pourrait me dire comment agir. Ces conseils étaient toujours excellents.

Mais d'un autre côté, il risquait d'être dégoûté de ma personne. Avec raison. Je m'étais laissé enculer par un inconnu de tout de même.

Alors je pouvais ne pas lui dire. Et sortir une des trois excuses idiotes que j'avais préparé pour Mikasa.

Tout en songeant à cela, je m'étais rhabillé et m'étais mis en route.

J'étais presque arrivé au mur Rose lorsque j'ai pris ma décision. Armin etait mon meilleur ami. Il méritait de savoir.

-Eren! Par ici!

Je me dirigais vers la provenance de sa voix. Il s'était abrité sous le grand sapin qui nous servait de refuge par les jours froids comme aujourd'hui.

Je m'assis près de lui en grelottant. C'était un hiver bien glacial cette année.

-Bon! Allez raconte!

-Armin... On d-devrait pas... Aller... Ailleurs?

Il éclata de rire. Je vis qu'il n'avait même pas pris de manteau correctement.

-Armin...! Mais... Qu'est ce que...?

Un instant. Son haleine sentait... L'alcool a plein nez.

Il me prit par le bras et me traîna hors de notre cachette. Sa démarche hesitant indiquait clairement un excès de boisson.

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot tellement j'étais frigorifié.

Voir Armin dans cet état etait vraiment etrange pour moi. Je veux dire, je le pensais sage comme tout. Toujours à son affaire. Quelqu'un de parfait quoi.

Et je découvrais à présent qu'il lui arrivait de boire. C'était tout un choc.

Il me traîna jusqu'à un bar, a 5 minutes du mur Rose. Il me poussa à l'intérieur en gloussant.

-Eh les mecs! Jai ramené mon copain dont je vous ai parlé!

Le bar etait rempli d'hommes de tous âges et de tout genre. Tous se retournèrent à notre arrivée et je pris note que la grande majorité d'entre eux avaient le regard vitreux caractéristique aux gens ivre mort.

-Armin! Tu peux m'expliquer ça?

Il me tira vers une petite table dans un coin sombre et me fit assoir de force.

-Rah, mais c'est que t'es vraiment pas marrant toi. Allez, souris un peu! Profite de la soirée!

Il éclata de rire alors que je le dévisageais. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Ce garçon n'était pas l'Armin que je connaissais. C'était une toute autre personne.

Puis, un grand homme blond apparut par derrière et le salua en lui donnant une tape... Comment dire... Coquine? Ouais, une tape coquine sur les fesses. Ce qui ne dit qu'augmenter les gloussements d'Armin.

-Salut blondinet! Dis, ton ami beau gosse il est libre?

-Bien sûr, Erwin! Te gêne surtout pas!

Mon oreille tiqua au même moment que je retenais un hoquet de dégoût. C'en etait beaucoup trop à assimiler d'un seul coup!

De un, mon meilleur ami qui donnait littéralement l'autorisation à un inconnu de "m'avoir"! Mais vraiment, je découvrais une toute nouvelle facette d'Armin ce soir. Dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Et dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Au moins, je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter qu'il me juge à propos de Rivaille san. Il ne semblait pas vraiment mieux en fin de compte.

De deux, il avait bien dit Erwin? Erwin, comme dans Erwin Smith, le patron de Rivaille san?

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait au final? Moi, je voulais juste une conversation tranquille avec mon ami d'enfance, et voilà que je me retrouvais dans... Cette situation?!

Je pensais que la situation ne pouvait être pire. Mais je me trompais. Oh que je me trompais. Le pire etait encore à venir, et le pire s'annonça avec le tintement de la porte d'entrée du bar.

XoX

J'arrivais au bar aux alentours de 20h. J'avais de la chance d'avoir réussi à attraper un autobus. Ils se faisaient assez rares durant le temps des fêtes.

J'ouvris la porte et la je laissai mes yeux s'habituer à l'éclairage néon de la piece. J'aimais l'ambiance de cet endroit. Il me permettait d'abandonner ma personnalité froide l'espace de quelques heures, et m'amuser.

Quoique je ne pense pas que ce ne soit pas vraiment le genre d'amusement qu'Eren aurait approuvé.

Je me giflais mentalement. Ne pas penser au gamin. C'était dans cet objectif que j'étais venu ici.

Je m'avançais vers le comptoir et commandait une vodka bien forte a un jeune servant. Je m'assis ensuite et commençais a promener mon regard aux alentours, à la recherche d'un intéressé pour me faire oublier le gamin.

-Allez Eren! Juste pour ce soir!

Je me figeai brusquement. Avais je bien entendu _Eren? _

J'haussais les épaules. Des Eren, il devait en avoir des milliers sur cette terre.

-Bon... Ok.

Mais?! C'était sa voix! J'en étais persuadé!

-Merci blondinet! Allez viens, Eren, je t'offre un verre!

Et cette voix la?! C'était... C'était! Non pas possible... Ca devait être un rêve! Un horribles rêve, et je me réveillerais dans quelques secondes!

-Tiens, bonjour _Levi. _

Je me retournai et les fixai du regard. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser. Mon amant et mon supérieur. Non, non, non! Ca n'avait aucun sens!

Mais plus rien n'avait de sens dans ma vie. Plus depuis que ce gamin m'avait bousculé à la station de métro.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas mon amant! Ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir, une aventure téméraire, un joli cul dont jai profité, un...

Et puis merde!

-Que veux tu, gamin?

Mon ton ne fut pas aussi froid que je l'aurais voulu. Pourquoi, dites moi? Pourquoi est ce que cette personne provoquait ces sentiments en moi? Il n'avait même pas 18 ans, et de plus, c'était un garçon!

Je détestais tellement le voir collé ainsi à M. Smith.

Je ne devrais pas l'appeler ainsi. Nous n'étions pas au bureau.

Je reprends. Je détestais le voir collé ainsi a Erwin. Surtout qu'il portait encore le suçon que je lui avais fait dans le cou le matin meme.

-Tiens, tu le connais, officier Ackermann? Et d'abord, pourquoi il t'appelle Levi?

-Eren! (Le détenteur de cette voix se mit a rire tel un dément) Alors c'était lui hier soir?

Trop de voix, trop de sons, trop de sentiments. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser. La seule question qui etait claire dans mon esprit: Que se passait-il? J'avais du me perdre quelque part, car la je ne comprenais plus rien a la situation.

Une autre chose me marqua profondément. Ce fut le regard d'Eren alors que tout ceci se passait autour de nous. Il avait l'air de me dire "Regarde, alors que toi tu te morfonds en pensant a mon joli cul, moi, je m'amuse". Ce regard me blessa profondément. Je dus faire un effort inhumain pour ne pas foutre le camp immédiatement et échapper a tous ces gens.

Mais ma fierté m'en empêcha. Je devais les affronter.

Cependant au moment ou je m'apprêtais à répondre, je me rendis compte qu'ils ne me prêtaient plus la moindre petite attention. Du moins, Eren et M. Smith. Ils avaient commencé à parler à voix basse. Le petit blond qui avait trop bu quant à lui, me fixait d'un regard plein de sous entendus.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que se passait il au final?


End file.
